


Buster's Story

by Ishxallxgood



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mostly Crack, buster is a little shit, buster loves hannibal, buster loves will, buster loves winston, buster pov, no really he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishxallxgood/pseuds/Ishxallxgood
Summary: Buster's story on how he personally brought Will and Hannibal together.  Inspired byAVegetarianCannibal's storyWinston's Story.Buster's POV





	Buster's Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AVegetarianCannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVegetarianCannibal/gifts).



> The first time I posted this I got a lot of uncalled for negativity, and I knee jerked deleted it. I thought about it, and I don't need that sort of negativity in my life and I LOVE this story so I'm reupping it.
> 
> So I'm going to say a few things now.
> 
> 1\. Buster loves Will.  
> 2\. He's a dog. He's allowed to love someone more than Will.  
> 3\. Because he has a favorite human it doesn't mean he doesn't recognize Will the alpha in the pack.  
> 4\. It's a fanfic. It's crack.

You probably already know me. But I'm going to introduce myself anyway. I'm Buster. 

Yes,  _ that _ Buster. As in Will Graham's best dog Buster. 

No, fuck you, Winston. Everybody knows I'm the best.  _ Favorite human _ knows I'm the best, so fuck off. 

Alright, so you're probably wondering why I feel the need to tell my story, well it's simple.

Winston got to tell his.

No, I'm not a petty little bitch. FUCK OFF WINSTON.

Okay. Look. It's like this. There are inaccuracies in Winston's story. He makes it seem like  _ he _ was the reason why Will is where he is today. I'm here to say, that is not true.

First off, let me remind you that  _ I _ was the one who tripped favorite human so he would stay.

But more importantly, Winston’s story is incomplete.  

Anyway, let me start in the beginning.

I can still remember the first time Will came home smelling like favorite human. Only I didn't know back then that he was going to be favorite human. Up until this point in time, Will had the honor of being favorite human, but then he brought Winston home.

You know what? Fuck you Winston. No, I don't hate you. Just let me tell my story.

Like I was saying, Will brought Winston home. It was obvious to everyone with half a brain, that Winston loved, no wait, loves, Will. I mean we all love Will. He's the best. Well second best. Close to the best. Almost the best. Falls one inch short of the best. 

It's all good though. Winston can have Will. That's cool. No big deal. What I was more interested in was the new human Will was playing with. Every time Will came home smelling of new favorite human, he seemed happier. And a happy Will makes a happy pack.

We love Will. He is wonderful. Gives the best belly rubs, makes the best dinners. Well, second best. Almost the best. I mean they  _ were _ the best I've known at that time.  _ I know better now _ .

So imagine my delight when one day favorite human comes to the house! Not only that, but he came bearing sausages.  _ Sausages _ . And let me tell you. They were best damn sausages I've ever had in my whole entire life.

I had decided right there and then. Favorite human. He had everything going for him. He made old favorite human happy. He fed me the best sausages I've ever had. And get this. When he bent down to pet my head, I swear to God, it was the best pet I ever had. Ever.

I'm serious. I'm not biased. Ask any one of the other dogs. Not Winston though. He's definitely biased. 

But favorite human. 

Let me tell you. The way his hands trail over my body. The way his fingers glide through my fur. The way he presses down just ever so slightly. It's euphoria.

Nobody does it like favorite human. Not even Will. I mean he tries. Will tries. He tries really hard. And I love everything about Will. But favorite human? He doesn't even have to try. He just simply does. And it's perfection.

Anyway, I digress. Point is, favorite human. He exists. He's a real live person. And after that first time, he started coming over more often. 

He started coming over instead of that nice lady Alana. He became the go to person whenever Will was away. 

It was the best. I was in heaven.

Which brings me to Winston's story.

Most of you should already be familiar with it. For those of you who aren't, just know this. He convinced me to trip favorite human so he would stay longer. 

Not gonna lie, there wasn't much convincing. He had me at, “hey Buster, can you trip favorite human so he would stay?” I mean, who was I to argue. 

Oh get this. And I suppose now is a good time to say thank you to Winston. 

“Thank you Winston.”

See, I don't hate you.

Anyway, like I was saying. Get this. After Winston convinced me to trip favorite human,the unthinkable happened.

Favorite human stayed.

Not only did favorite human stay, but favorite human lied down on Will's bed. Favorite human lied down on Will's bed and let me lie down next to him. Favorite human lied down on Will's bed with me next to him and ran his hand through my fur. Favorite human lied down on Will's bed with me pressed up against him, running fingers through my fur  _ for hours _ .

I must have died and gone to heaven.

I didn't though. Because the next day favorite human left. And Winston's plan went to shit. Because guess what Winston? Will was not any closer to getting favorite human to stay forever at all.

In fact, wanna hear some bullshit? Some time after the day I died and went to heaven, Will got really sick.

Like sicker than normal. Like so sick that when favorite human came over he didn't smile. He didn't stop to pet us, to pet me. He just sat Will down in the kitchen and they talked in hushed voices. 

It was one of those moods where you just knew not to disturb them.

Then Uncle Jack came. Followed by a whole bunch of strangers. And they took Will away and put him on a car. And then they took us away and put is in a different car. And then they drove us to a kennel. A KENNEL!

Worst day of my life.  Not only did favorite human come by and  _ not _ pet me, they put us in a kennel.

Thankfully, Alana came later that day and took us home. Not to our home, but her home. 

It was a nice home. She was a nice human. Will came to see us there once. He told us to be good for Alana. We all promised we would. 

I liked Alana. 

She was always nice to us. Will seemed to like her.  He trusted her.  And get this, she always smelled faintly of favorite human. Honestly, it made me like her more.  Because if favorite human enjoyed spending time with her, then I enjoyed spending time with her.

Unfortunately, favorite human never came by the house.  Not once in all the time we were there.  BUT. And this is a huge but.  One morning, a couple of days before we went home to Will, Alana came home reeking of favorite human.  His scent was  _ everywhere _ .  All over her skin, her clothes, her hair.  I could not get enough.  It was amazing.  Pure bliss.

I may or may not have stolen her dress when she went to shower and hid it away somewhere.  I may or may not have buried myself in it just so I could pretend favorite human was around.  Nobody can prove anything.  Fight me.

Anyway, point is.  Because there is a point here somewhere. 

Will came home.  

Favorite human did not.  

This funny woman came by a few times.  I don’t really remember her name.  Will always shooed us out of the room before we got a chance to really get to know her.  She too smelled faintly of favorite human.  She must have been a good person.

Favorite human came by one night. He didn’t come inside though.  He stayed in the woods.  Which is why, the moment Will opened the door, I ran out to him.

Favorite human greeted me with a smile.  Favorite human ran his hands through my fur and told me he missed me too.  Favorite human asked me to stay still, so I did.  Favorite human called me a good dog and ruffled my fur again.  Favorite human got really angry at the bad man and told me he was sorry.  Favorite human said that everything was going to be okay, that Will was coming.  Favorite human went away.

The next time favorite human came by, he brought home a funny man.  The man kept laughing and saying funny things.  I don’t think favorite human liked him much.  So I didn’t like him much.  He did taste good though.  Kinda like those sausages favorite human brought by the first time he came to visit.  It made me happy.

That was the last time I saw favorite human.  That was the last time any of us saw favorite human.  That was until last night.

See, what happened after that night favorite human brought by the funny man is a sad, sad, story.

From what I understand of it, Will was supposed to run away with favorite human.  At least that’s what he told Uncle Jack.  But Will didn’t.  I don’t know why.  I mean who wouldn’t want to run away with favorite human?  If favorite human asked me to run away with him I’d do it.  Sorry Will.

The thing was, evidently favorite human went somewhere very, very far away.  Which was why Will didn’t smell like favorite human any more.  Which is why Uncle Jack didn’t smell like favorite human anymore.  Which is why nothing smelled like favorite human anymore.

One day Will told us that he had to go away for a little bit.  But to not worry, because he would be back.  He didn’t want to put us in a kennel, and he couldn’t ask Alana because she was hurt?  Something about a bad fall or something.  Alana should have been more careful.

So Will brought us to this lady he knew from the shelter.  Her was named Molly, and she told Will she was more than happy to watch us for him.  Molly was the first person I ever met who didn’t smell like favorite human.  So naturally I was wary.  Winston told me I was being ridiculous, and maybe he was right, but still.

She was nice though.  She had a smaller human named Wally. Wally liked to play with us a lot.  He was nice.  I mean he didn’t smell like favorite human either, but he did give pretty good belly rubs.  Not as good as favorite human.  No one is as good as favorite human.

It’s funny you know.  You can go your whole life without knowing the existence of someone and be happy.  That’s how life was before favorite human.  Now though, I thought I’d have go my whole life feeling empty.  Like something was missing.  Like  _ someone _ was missing.  I had a feeling Will felt the same way.

When he came back to get us, he smelled of favorite human.  He smelled like home.  And then he didn’t.

He told us we were moving.  To someplace called Maine.  He said we would like it there.  That it was similar to home. And the next thing I knew we were far, far away from home.  Far, far away from anyone or anything that remotely smelled like favorite human.

I tried.  I tried really hard to enjoy my new life.  It was a good life.  Maine was nice.  Molly and Wally were nice. But I missed favorite human.  I missed his smell.  I missed his voice. I missed his touch.  I missed the way he made Will smell.  I missed the way he made Will smile.  I missed my home.

I think Will missed him too.  Favorite human that is.  Will never says his name anymore though.  Will never talks about him.  Will goes around as if favorite human didn't exist anymore.

Molly tried talking about favorite human once, that made me like her a little more. Will didn't really say much, but his heart rate picked up. Will told her he didn't want to talk about it. That night I'm pretty sure Will woke up in the middle of the night and cried in the bathroom. I cannot confirm, you'd have to ask Winston, but I'm pretty sure it had to do with favorite human.

So then a few weeks ago, Uncle Jack came by. Uncle Jack! I was pretty excited, because Uncle Jack always smelled faintly of favorite human, only this time he didn't. It was pretty disappointing. 

Uncle Jack did bring Will a letter though. And  _ that  _ smelled like favorite human. I was so happy. But then Will burned the letter, and it really wasn't fair. If he didn't want it I would have been more than happy to relieve him of it. He didn't need to burn it.  It was fine though. I still got to smell favorite human.  For a moment it felt as if everything was back to normal.

Will went away again. He told Molly it was just for a little while. That he would come back.

He never came back.

We all got really sick.  Had to spend some time at the vet.  It was scary, but Winston told me we were going to be okay.

Winston was right.

You know why?

Because  _ FAVORITE HUMAN _ came to pick us up.  FAVORITE HUMAN!

I was so happy!  He didn’t have sausages though.  But he did give Winston and I all the back rubs and let me lick his face.  He smelled of Will and he smelled of home.

He brought us to a new home, where Will was waiting for us.  I have never been happier in my life than at that moment where Winston and I reunited with Will and favorite human was there looking on, with a fondness in his eyes that screamed  _ forever _ .

So there you have it.

My story. 

What do you mean it answers nothing? Fuck you Winston. It answers everything.

It is the comprehensive tale of how I brought Will and favorite human together. I was there for all their critical moments. Me. Not Winston, regardless of what he says, me.

 


End file.
